


A Motorhome Named Martha

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Camping, Childhood Memories, Falling In Love, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: “You can’t… are you crazy?” Max said, shaking his head. Daniel gave him one of those damned soft smiles that made Max go weak at the knees.“You said you wanted to go camping and I really want to do a road trip, so Martha is a great solution.”Or, the one where Daniel and Max get a motorhome and drive from Monte Carlo to Paris
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 131
Kudos: 266





	1. Saint-Raphaël

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as literally almost the whole world needs to stay inside at the moment, I thought this would be a great way to feel as if you are on holiday from the safety of your couch ;)  
> Thank you to Victoire for the information about the route etc - more of that will 100% be used later!  
> A wanted to give this some poetic title, but settled for this instead  
> Enjoy - and let me know what you think! Comments and Kuddos very welcome!

Max Verstappen was many things. He was stubborn, he was fast, he was loyal.

And he also was really, really tired.

He loved driving, he really did, but the past few years his life had been chaos. He couldn't remember the last time he had been away from it all, the last time he had had some peace and quiet. Sometimes, he got jealous when he heard other drivers speak about their youth. The holidays they had gone on - camping trips, fishing trips, anything not motorsport related - made Max envious. He had always wanted trips like that when he was younger, but instead of camping trips his father brought him to more karting tracks and more training camps that left his body exhausted and his mood sour. He knew he was preparing to live his dream life - but sometimes he wondered if giving up his childhood was a sacrifice he had been willing to make had it been his own choice and not his father’s.

And then Daniel, with his stupid questions and his stupid friendly smile that Max could not lie to, had asked him about holidays as if he knew it was a sore subject for Max. Daniel talked regularly about the times he had gone camping with his family in Australia, with a rickety old camper and an even more rickety tent.

“Best holidays we ever had. Because we were free.” Daniel told him softly one evening, when Max had invited him over for pizza. Max had looked over, but hadn’t responded. Daniel nudged his shoulder against the Dutchman’s.

“What was your best holiday? When you were younger?” he asked. Max shrugged.

“My dad took me to France one year, to kart with some kids there.” he said, not adding the fact that Jos had only done this so Max could show them what he was worth. Daniel hummed, taking a sip of his beer.

“Did you ever go camping?” he asked. Max shook his head hesitantly.

“No, never.” he muttered. “I’d like to though. It sounds amazing.” he added rather shyly. Daniel looked over at him and smiled.

“One day.” he said, squeezing Max’s knee. Max wanted to ask what Daniel meant, but the Aussie was already on his feet.

“I should go, Michael wants to start training at sunrise.” he said, wrinkling his nose up in distaste. Max got up to hug him goodbye, smiling a little when Daniel held him close for longer than what was probably necessary.

“See you soon?” Max asked. Daniel smiled and nodded. 

“Soon.” 

~~~~

“Daniel, what is this monstrosity?” Max gaped. Daniel smiled and patted the side of the motorhome. 

“This is Martha. She is a motorhome.” he said smugly. Max blinked.

“Yeah I can see that, but why is it here?” he asked slowly. Daniel walked over and slung an arm over Max’s shoulders, the two of them staring at the motorhome. 

“We’re going on a road trip.” Daniel with a smile. Max frowned at the Aussie.

“Very funny.” he muttered, turning to go back to his apartment. Daniel caught his arm.

“I’m not joking Maxy.” the Aussie said. “If you say yes, we’ll leave tomorrow and travel through France all the wayto Paris.” he added. Max let out a laugh in disbelief.

“You can’t… are you crazy?” Max said, shaking his head. Daniel gave him one of those damned soft smiles that made Max go weak at the knees.

“You said you wanted to go camping and I really want to do a road trip, so Martha is a great solution.” he said with a shrug. Max frowned.

“But why now?” he asked, still unsure of Dan’s ulterior motives. Daniel walked over, placing a gentle hand on Max’s shoulder.

“Because you need to get away from it all.” he said gently. Max hesitated, but he knew he would never be able to say no to Daniel.

“Want to come in to plan the route or something?” he muttered awkwardly, pointing behind him to his apartment. Daniel grinned so wide Max was sure his face was going to split in half, and reached to pull Max into a bone-crushing hug.

“You are the best, Maxy.” he muttered in Max’s ear. Max sighed and leaned into the embrace.

“And you are the worst.” 

~~~ 

“Do you even know how to drive this thing?” Max huffed as he climbed into the motorhome’s passenger seat. Daniel, who was bouncing excitedly behind the wheel, shrugged up a shoulder.

“We drive for a living Maxy. Besides, I got it here, no?” he said, waving Max’s concerns away. Max decided not to speak about how it had taken Daniel a good hour to park the motorhome next to Max’s apartment building the day before. 

“Monaco roads are narrow, it can only become easier from here.” Daniel said, eyebrows furrowed in determination. 

“Maybe you should have taken a smaller model?” Max tried. “Or a car and a tent? A caravan?” he tried. Daniel shot him a look.

“No. I choose Martha.” he said resolutely, before starting the motor. "Don't listen to him Martha, he will come to love you." The Aussie cooed at the motorhome, steering it onto the road.

The first hour or so of driving was a nightmare. Daniel might be a good Formula 1 driver, but a motorhome was clearly not as easy as he had expected. Not that they were in any real danger, but it was stressful getting out of the city and onto the highway. 

“We are going to Saint-Raphael first.” Daniel decided. “And then onto Lyon and Marseilles with some stops.” he added. Max, who was curled up happily with his head resting against the window, hummed.

“And then on to Paris.” he ended. “Do you think driving Martha into Paris would even be a good idea?” he added as an afterthought. Daniel turned and winked.

“By then we’ll have more than enough practise.” he said. Max just hummed and they both settled into silence.

It was only about two hours to Saint-Raphael and the camping grounds Max had found there. Daniel had insisted on taking it slow the first day, to get used to everything, and Max was glad he had proposed to do so. Martha might be Daniel’s new pride and joy, neither man had figured out how to turn on her airconditioning yet and it was quickly becoming hot inside. 

They stopped only once, briefly, at a gas station, so Max could get some bottles of water and - at Dan’s insistence - a bar of chocolate that melted over their hands as they ate it. Daniel seemed pretty confident about the whole ordeal, but Max still felt insecure about why Dan had arranged this for him. 

In an attempt not to be left alone with his thoughts, Max turned on the radio, before groaning as Daniel instantly began to belt along with the songs. In the end, he smiled and sang too, and he felt his worries slide off of him as Daniel smiled and squeezed his thigh in a fond gesture.

~~~~ 

“Un place for un motorhome, s'il vous plait” Daniel said with a wide grin at the reception of the small camping. The lady behind the reception blinked at him for a moment, before nodding and showing him a map.

“Maxy, come pick a spot for Martha!” Daniel called back to Max, who was leaning against Martha’s side. He sighed and wandered over, peering at the little map which divided the grassland into equal little squares.

“Does it really matter?” he asked. Daniel tutted.

“You have much to learn, Padawan.” he sighed dramatically, before going into a detailed explanation about what the ideal distance from the toilet and shower building was. Max barely even listened, staring at the paper and just nodding along as Daniel diverted his attention to the lady behind the desk, who was rattling away at them in fast French that Daniel was only pretending to understand. 

“Alrighty!” Dan said triumphantly as he got all the right documents and had successfully arranged a spot for them. 

“Mister and Mister Ricciardo?” Max said as he looked at the reservation slip. “Since when do we share a last name?” he huffed. Daniel shrugged his shoulder.

“It’s just a safety precaution. At least the records can’t show we were here together now.” he said, taking Max’s arm and pulling him back to Martha.

“Do you want to park her?” he asked. Max raised an eyebrow.

“If you want me to park it in a tree, then yes.” he said. Daniel rolled his eyes and ruffled Max’s hair before getting into the driver seat himself.

It took them a good half an hour to park the motorhome in their designated spot. Max was lucky enough to stand outside in the hot summer’s day son, waving at Daniel as the Aussie reversed the motorhome. The Aussie then hopped out of the motorhome, grinning proudly at Max as he pretended to be lifting a trophy up over his head.

‘I think I’m melting.” Max pouted in answer, tugging at his black shirt that was rather uncomfortably wet with sweat.

“Take it off.” Daniel said with a shrug, opening the side door to the motorhome and stepping in. “I’m going to get changed too, come on!” he called over his shoulder. Max hesitated but then followed him, sorting through the small cabinets for a pair of black gym shorts and a white tank top. Dan put on shorts too, while Max tried not to short at the Aussie’s rainbow printed boxers, but his tank top hung so loosely over his frame that Max could see his whole chest when the Aussie bent over to take off his socks. 

Dan ushered Max back outside, taking two chairs and a table out of the little garage at the back of the motorhome. Max glanced inside curiously.

“Why is there a Vespa in there?” he snorted with wide eyes. Daniel smiled.

“You wanted to do grocery shopping with Martha then?” Daniel asked. Max blinked. He hadn’t thought about that yet. Daniel chuckled and ordered him to put the chairs and table in the shade of the tree on the edge of their plot. Max rolled his eyes and dragged everything over to the shade while Daniel sorted through the small fridge and came back with two ice cold beers.

“To a good holiday.” Daniel said, holding his can up in a cheers. Max held his own up too.

“To a good holiday.” 

~~~~~ 

Max had somehow fallen asleep in the uncomfortable camping chair, and when he woke up, he could heard Daniel talking in the plot next to theirs. Max yawned and got up, stretching his sore back before wandering around the neat hedges in direction of Dan’s voice.

“Ah there he is!” Daniel grinned, slinging an arm around Max’s shoulders as soon as Max was close enough. Max smiled at him, before nodding at the elderly woman Daniel was talking to. 

“This is Marie. She is here with her husband Jéan-Luc and their grandkids.” Daniel explained. Max smiled and shook her hand.

“Nico to meet you.” he greeted. Marie smiled at him.

“It is nice to see you, Daniel told us a lot about you.” she said. Her accent was rather heavy, but still understandable, and Max felt at ease with her instantly. Max turned to Daniel.

“I hope you were positive.” he joked. Daniel winked.

“Sure mate.” he chuckled.

“Mémé!” a soft voice squeaked out suddenly. A young boy, dressed in a swimsuit and wearing a towel wrapped around himself came rushing over and cuddled into Marie’s side with a happy smile.

“Hello Leo.” Marie said, pressing a kiss to her grandson’s head. Her husband, Jéan-Luc, came wandering over too, a small girl on his hip.

“Chloé, are you tired?” Marie tutted as the little girl hid her face in her grandfather’s shoulder. The little girl eyed Max and Daniel a little wearily, but then smiled. 

“Bonjour.” she said shyly, and Max returned the greeting with a tender smile. Daniel tugged on Max’s shoulder.

“Come on, we should do some shopping.” he said, the two of them waving the others goodbye and going back to their motorhome. Daniel took the vespa out of the garage now, patting it affectionately before giving Max a helmet. 

“I think there is a shop not to far away, we can get some stuff for a barbeque.” he said with a grin. Max nodded and put the helmet on, reaching in the motorhome to get his wallet and his backpack. 

“I want to drive!’ he said with a grin. Daniel looked ready to object but then rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” he said with an exaggerated sigh, but he seemed content enough on the back of the vespa, tightly holding on to Max’s waist as the Dutchman drive them to the grocery store. 

They bought way too much food, naturally, and way too much beer, but neither of them acknowledged that. They were too busy giggling like school children and trying to not ram the shopping cart into the aisles.

When they stood next to the Vespa again, Max’s backpack shoved full with alcohol and bread and three more plastic bags at their feet, they regretted their shopping spree a little bit.

They somehow made it back to the camping, with all the food minus one cucumber that had fallen out of one of the bags. Marie spotted them coming back and chuckled when Daniel almost fell of the vespa in his attempt to still clutch on to all the groceries. 

“We got a little too excited.” Max chuckled in apology. Chloé peeked around Marie’s legs and gave Max a shy smile. Max smiled tenderly in return, giving the girl a small wave.

“Do you want to join us for dinner? We really do have enough food.” Daniel spoke up. Max nodded eagerly.

“Dan is going to light the barbeque in a bit, and he is Australian so he’s pretty good at it.” he chuckled. Marie turned to call something to Jéan-Luc over her shoulder. When she got an answer, she smiled.

“We would love to. I’ll come help soon.” she said, more bustling off again. Daniel glanced at Max.

“I hope you don’t mind..?” he asked. Max, who had been making funny faces at the two little ones, blinked.

“Of course not! But you better not burn the meat this time around.” he teased, earning a shove to his shoulder.

Daniel tasked Max with cutting up some vegetables while he fussed over the meat way too much. Marie came over quite quickly, sighing over the way Max had butchered the tomatoes, and took over from him. Max awkwardly stood waiting nearby, not sure what to do, when he felt a small tug on the hem of his shirt. He looked down to see Leo and Chloé standing next to him. Leo grinned up at him, before tapping Max’s shoulder. The moment he did that, both him and Chloé sprinted away and Max grinned. Playing tag was something he was good at.

He wasn’t sure how long he spent running over the field with Leo and Chloé, making sure he never tagged them too quickly and that when he ran away, they could keep up with him.

He was so busy with the games that he completely missed the soft looks Daniel was giving him while the Aussie was standing next to the barbeque with Jéan-Luc, flipping the meat. It was Marie who eventually called them to dinner, the six of them sitting around Max and Dan’s table and the one the French couple owned. 

Chloé and Leo insisted on sitting close to Max, and even though Marie was hesitant, Max ensured them he didn’t mind helping the little ones cut up their food.

Jéan-Luc had brought a bottle of red wine, and after even a few sips Max already felt his head starting to become fussy. He scooted a little closer to Daniel when it started to become colder, the Aussie casually resting an arm on the back of Max’s chair as he told a ridiculous story about life down under.

“You are a couple, non?” Marie asked when the sun started to set. Daniel chuckled softly.

“No, Maxy and I are just friends.” he said, peeking at Max from the corner of his eye. Max smiled a little uneasily and nodded. Marie seemed skeptical, which made Max anxious, but the French woman quickly let it go when her husband refilled her glass of wine.

When they finished eating, Chloé crawled onto Max’s lap, cuddling close to him as she sleepily clutched at his fingers.

“Chloé, come…” Jéan- Luc said, instantly trying to lift the girl away. Max shook his head.

“It’s fine, I really don’t mind.” he said, moving Chloé so she was more comfortable. He loved little kids, and playing with Chloé and Leo made him miss his little siblings (and Victoria, but she was not little anymore). He tried to visit them as much he could, but visiting them meant visiting his father and he had started avoiding that more and more often recently. 

“Max, are you still with us?” Daniel chuckled, fingers gently brushing some hair back from Max’s forehead.

“Mhm? Oh yes I’m fine.” he muttered, cheeks flushing slightly.

“You are good with kids, you’ll make a good father someday.” Jéan-Luc told him gently. 

_Being a good father is not in my blood_ Max almost answered, but he bit his lip and smiled instead.

Later, when Dan and him were sprawled over the bed in the motorhome - which had turned out to be a lot more narrow than Max had expected - Daniel turned to him with a questioning look.

“You seemed upset when Jéan-Luc told you you were going to be a good father.” he said curiously, rolling onto his side and almost pulling the covers off Max. Max huffed and tugged them back, cuddling close to his pillow.

“It’s not like I have a good example of what a father should be like.” he muttered. Daniel hummed and when he shifted, Max could feel the Aussie’s fingers brushing against his wrist.

“Well, just take everything your father did, and then do the complete opposite.” he blurted out. Max turned sharply to look at him.

“He is still my father.” he answered tensely. Daniel closed his eyes.

“Sorry, that was out of line.” he apologised. Max bit his lip and rolled onto his side facing away from Daniel, so the Aussie could not see the tears brimming in his eyes. Daniel was absolutely right for the most part - he knew that. His father cared in his own way, but Max had always figured he had loved Max’s success more than Max himself. And that hurt. 

“Maxy?” Daniel asked quietly. Max did not answer. Daniel sighed and rolled over, a hand coming to rest on Max’s hip.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered. “Goodnight.” he added, and it did not take long at all before Daniel’s breathing had evened out. 

Only when Max was completely certain that Daniel was asleep, did he even dare to turn over. He swallowed thickly, unsure what he even wanted to do, but then slowly shuffled closer until he could wrap an arm around Daniel’s waist., his head tucked under the man’s chin.

“Goodnight.” he whispered against Daniel’s collarbone, and he too, was asleep within minutes.


	2. Marseille and Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed that literally everyone has a camping trauma based on bad weather (and lol, me too) so that had to be included xD
> 
> I really enjoy writing this - it's almost as if I'm on holiday myself :3  
> Let me know what you think!

Max woke up early. Daniel was still fast asleep besides him, turned away from Max and snoring softly. Max was somewhat tempted to curl up against Daniel's back and sleep a bit more, but decided against it. Instead he got up and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and headed to the shower building.

It was early enough that it was quiet at the showers, and Max did not have to wait in line. The warm water was comfortable and Max felt himself relax. He hesitated, listening around if there was anyone in the building, before getting himself off with a quick wank. He wasn’t proud of it, but it wasn’t as if he could do this laying in bed next to Daniel. It took an embarrassingly short time before he came, afterwards pretending that he hadn’t thought about Daniel as he spilled over his own hand. 

As he was getting dressed, he realised he had not taken his own shirt but one of Daniel’s. The black fabric was soft and it was clearly about 12 sizes too big for the Aussie, but Max loved it. He put it on despite knowing it wasn’t his, not wanting to put the shirt he had slept in back on. He smiled slightly at how the shirt swamped him as well, hanging loosely over his frame. The shirt smelled of Dan’s aftershave and it calmed Max right down. He took his time gathering his belongings before wandering back to the motorhome.

When he stepped back in, he realised Daniel was still barely awake. The Australian’s eyes were open, but he was still blinking sluggishly. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” Max chuckled. Daniel gave him a sleepy smile.

“That shirt looks good on you.” he muttered with a gentle smile. Max blushed slightly.

“Took the wrong one. I’ll get changed.” he said, moving to the small cupboards. Daniel shook his head.

“You can keep it on.” he mumbled, before rolling onto his belly and hiding his face in the pillows. Max chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m taking the vespa to the village. to get breakfast.” he decided. Daniel yawned.

“Have fun.” he muttered. “And take your phone, in case you get lost.” he added. Max snorted.

“Yes mum.” he teased, before grabbing his backpack and stepping out of the motorhome again.

Max decided he loved the vespa as he was driving to the small village and promised himself to buy one to use in Monaco. He found a small _boulangerie_ just off the main road, and was met with the warm smell of freshly baked goods as he wandered in. 

A young woman stood behind the counter, giving him a smile as Max entered.

“Bonjour.” she said with a nod. Max smiled a bit awkwardly. 

“Bonjour, I eh… I’m looking for croissants?” he asked, realising his French was definitely worse than he had thought. The girl smiled and gestured him over to the other side of the shop, pointing out the croissant and some other pastries.

“Au chocolat.” she explained, pointing at freshly baked rolls. Max hummed and ending up to of everything, not even knowing what Daniel liked to eat in the morning. The girl packed everything in paper, giving Max time to observe her. She was pretty, there was no denying that, but somehow it didn’t make Max feel anything. 

Had it been any other trip, Max was sure he would have been tempted to flirt with her, but right now, he only seemed to be able to think about how Daniel was perfectly okay with Max wearing his shirt. 

“Monsieur?” the girl said softly, and Max realised he had been daydreaming. Max smiled awkwardly and quickly paid for the treats. The woman handed him the bag and also a box.

“Tarte au citron.” she said. “A gift, for you and your partner.” she added in a thick accent, pushing it over. Max blushed and took it from her. Had the shirt so obviously not been his? He thanked her profusely before heading out again, quickly passing by the small stall selling sweet smelling peaches and fresh orange juice. 

When he returned, Daniel was sitting outside in the sun, dressed in just loose shirts. Max was glad for the helmet he was wearing hiding his blush and keeping him the opportunity to glance at the colourful art on Dan’s thigh and shoulders.

“I’m a good provider.” Max chuckled as he took of his helmet. Daniel came over to help with the food, peeking into all the bags with a childishly excited expression. 

“We’re not going to starve.” he chuckled, already nibbling on a peach. Max glared at him and got some plates and cups. 

Eating breakfast with Daniel was incredibly domestic. And Max loved every minute of it.

“This is amazing!” Daniel groaned happily when he tried the lemon tart, even going as far as licking his fingers to get every last crumb. Max averted his eyes quickly. The last thing he needed right now was having to hide a hard on.

“I got the tarts for free.” he said. “I think she was impressed with the amount of food I bought.” he chuckled. Daniel eyed the paper bags, half of which were still full.

“She was not wrong to impressed.” he snorted. Max glared and kicked his shin. 

“Be grateful, you did nothing more than sleeping.” he huffed. Daniel chuckled.

“You’re right. Sorry.” he said gently. Max peeked up at him through his lashes, relatively certain this was about more than his teasing. Daniel sighed.

“I shouldn’t have made that comment about your father yesterday. That was unfair of me.” he said. Max sighed.

“It’s okay.” he answered. “You weren’t wrong.” he added, looking away. They settled into silence now, until Daniel stretched his arms up above his head and stood up.

“You want to continue on today? We could have lunch in Marseille and wander around there, and then continue on a little bit more north for a camping.” Daniel said. Max hummed.

“Sounds like a plan. I hope Martha doesn’t mind narrow streets.” he joked. Daniel chuckled.

“We’ll see how well you can manage her.” 

~~~~

It took them a good hour to pack everything up and to get Martha ready for their travels. Max agreed to drive this time around, although he definitely didn’t trust Daniel to navigate. In theory, it would take an hour and a half, but taking in account the fact that Daniel got distracted from navigating by literally everything - it took closer to two hours. 

They somehow managed to find a place to park Martha - Daniel dramatically patting the side of the motorhome before the two of them headed into the city. 

Marseille was beautiful, but it was also really hot. The sky was clouded but the air felt heavy, making Max feel tired quickly. 

“I think it will storm tonight.” Daniel said as they walked to the coast, towards _Chateau D’If_ , an old fort built right on the edge of the water. What remained now were heavy stone walls and a lot of stories - Daniel particularly interested with the fort’s function as prison. They took no tour and just wandered around on their own, Daniel reading most of the little signs while Max just looked at the building itself.

As Daniel was muttering to himself, Max walked over to the edge of the walls, leaning against the warm stone to look at the sea. He smiled to himself, looking down on the waves crashing against the rocks. 

“Pretty, huh?” Daniel spoke up suddenly, leaning against the wall next to Max. Max smiled at him.

“It’s gorgeous.” he sighed happily. Daniel chuckled, resting an arm around Max’s waist as the two of them looked out on the sea together. After a few minutes, Max nudged Daniel with his shoulder.

“Come on, I’m starving.” 

~~~~

They ate at a small bistro, Daniel using his best French to order a mix of vegetables, salad and bread for the two of them. Max had somehow already gotten sunburned and so Daniel took it upon himself to wander off the terrace they were sitting on to buy sunscreen at the pharmacy at the other side of the road. Max didn’t even try to stop him anymore, meanwhile picking more vegetables from Daniel’s plate. When Daniel returned, Max dutifully but the cream on his face, which had Daniel burst out in giggles.

“Come here, let me help you.” he chuckled, brushing his thumb over Max’s cheek and nose to spread the last remnants around. 

“There you go, beautiful.” Daniel winked, before returning his attention to his food.

They wandered around the city a bit more after lunch, Daniel going into a small art shop to buy a drawing of the city to send to his parents. Max didn’t buy anything, until he saw Daniel looking at a pair of hideous, brightly coloured sunglasses. The Aussie had wandered on to explore the other side of the shop, giving Max the time to buy the glasses for him.

“As a thank you, for taking me on this trip.” Max said with a shrug when he handed the sunglasses over to the Aussie. Daniel, who was leaning back against Martha, blinked in surprise before grinning.

“Oh you didn’t have to.” Daniel said with a tender smile, pulling Max into a tight hug. Max hugged back, even though they were both sticky due to the heat. Daniel kissed Max’s cheek as he pulled away giving him a grin.

“Come on, let’s go North!” he said excitedly. Max rolled his eyes and quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

“Your turn to drive again.” he decided. Dan smirked.

“No problem, I know just where to go.” 

~~~~

“Really?” Max snorted. “You took me to a city called ‘Orange’?” he said when they passed the sign. Daniel grinned, steering the motorhome into a narrow sandy road. 

“I thought it would fit your aesthetic.” he teased. Max just rolled his eyes and settled back into his chair a bit more.

“You’re an idiot.” he chuckled. Daniel patted his knee.

“It would be boring if I wasn’t.” 

Just when they arrived at the camping grounds, the promised storm started. Soon it was raining so much that Dan and Max could barely see the road anymore, something which made them both quiet down in concentration when parking the camper. 

They had to get out to make sure everything was stable, and within 2 minutes they were completely soaked. 

“I hate this.” Max muttered grumpily, drying his hair with a towel. Daniel chuckled, poking Max’s waist.

“Are you afraid of a bit of water?” he teased, making Max huff. He only started to smile again when Daniel offered him some more peaches.

“Ah, you’re just hungry.” Daniel chuckled. “Please remind me to always feed you in time.” he chuckled.

They went out for dinner that night, at the small restaurant of the camping itself. Max’s mood had lightened again, and he almost seemed excited when he ordered steak with handmade fries.

“I don’t think you’re trainer will approve.” Daniel teased, before ordering the exact same. The exceptional amount of food and wine almost made Max forget about the horrendous weather, until they left the little restaurant again. 

“Stop pouting or I’ll tickle you.” Daniel warned as they were brushing their teeth in the small shower building. Max glared at him, which wasn’t very intimidating with the toothbrush in his mouth. Daniel rolled his eyes, having finished earlier than the Dutchman.

“I’ll head back to Martha.” he said, slapping Max’s ass on the way out. Max squeaked and almost choked on the toothpaste, flipping the laughing Aussie off as Daniel quickly fled.

“I’m kind of cold.” Max muttered when they laid in when. Daniel chuckled and tugged him a little closer.

“I’ll keep you warm.” he muttered sleepily, his face nuzzled against Max’s shoulder as he fell asleep.

Max stayed awake for a long time. The storm outside had worsened even more and the thunder made the motorhome shake. Max swallowed thickly, trying to block out the noise, but it didn’t work.

“Maxy?” Daniel muttered sleepily when Max flinced at a particularly loud bang outside. 

“I’m fine, go back to sleep.” Max muttered. Daniel sniffled a little, slinging an arm over Max’s waist.

“C’mere. Will keep you safe.” he whispered, tugging Max close. Max sighed.

“I don’t like thunderstorms.” Max muttered, cuddling close to the Aussie. Daniel smiled, cradling him close and pulling the covers up over them. 

“I’ll keep you safe.” he repeated, sluggishly pressing a kiss to Max’s collarbone. Max smiled tenderly. 

“Thank you.” he whispered fondly, quickly drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> Come and say hi!


	3. Orange and Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLOO AND WELCOME to what is quickly becoming my fav fic to write!  
> Imma just save the route they are taking, might try to drive it when all of this is over lol (that'd be like the ultimate adventure)  
> Aaaaanyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter again! Thank you all so much for all the comments, they really help me stay motivated to update this soon! (I have the focus of a goldfish and easily get distracted by other ideas normally haha)  
> Also, a hint of homophobic language is present in this chapter, if that makes you uncomfortable: skip the phonecall Max has with his father!

The next morning, it was no longer raining. Still, the ground was soaked and muddy and the moment Max stepped out of Martha to go to the showers, he sank ankle deep into the sticky mud. He let out a grumpy sigh, causing Daniel to poke his head out of the motorhome as well.

“What happened?” the Aussie asked, sleepily ruffling at his curls. Max grumpily gestured down at his feet. Daniel gave him an amused smile.

“You go shower, I’ll prepare you some breakfast.” he said with a wink. Max only let out a huff in return and stepped through the mud in direction of the shower building.

When he returned, the whole motorhome smelled like fried eggs and bacon causing Max to finally start smiling again. Daniel instantly noticed Max’s mood change, and grinned too.

“We should get a sign with ‘Grumpy when hungry’ to put on your forehead.” he teased. Max glared at him from where he was enthusiastically shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. Daniel just rolled his eyes and gave him two more slices of crispy bacon.

The food distracted them more than enough from the mud outside, but when they prepared to leave, the mud proved a problem yet again. Martha’s wheels had sunk down into the ground, and no matter how carefully Daniel tried - Martha did not move.

“She just needs a little push, I think.” Daniel decided after their third attempt. “If I try without, I fear we will only sink deeper into the mud.” he sighed. Max zipped his coat up to his chin.

“Wish me luck.” he said. Daniel raised an eyebrow. 

“I can do it too if you want?” he asked. Max shook his head.

“I’ll survive.” he announced dramatically, hopping out of the vehicle. He moved to the back of Martha, checking the wheels as he went. Daniel was right, it wasn’t too bad, and with a little push they’d hopefully make sure it wouldn’t get worse. 

Max braced himself.

“Ready!” he called to Daniel, who started the engine and slowly pushed down on the throttle. 

In the end, It only took a little push from Max to get Martha on the gravel paths dividing the different plots. The push however, did cause a spray of cold, wet mud to hit Max straight in the face, causing him to curse loudly as the mud ran down Max’s collar and onto his back.

Daniel hopped out of Martha with a rather victorious look on his face, until he spotted Max’s mud covered, shivering form.

“Oh my… Maxy…” he snorted, trying not to laugh. Max’s teeth clattered together a little from the cold water running down his back.

“I h-hate rain.” he muttered. Daniel reached out, brushing some mud off Max’s cheek.

“Go take another shower to warm up. I’ll park Martha on the parking spots just outside the camping, and then i’ll bring you a towel and a change of clothes, okay?” he said with a small smile. Max wanted to protest, but he really was getting very cold. So instead of grumbling profanities in Daniel’s direction, he rushed back to the shower building for his second shower of the day.

He was glad when he could get out of his wet clothes, his whole chest and arms covered in goosebumps from the chill. The warm water was very welcome, and Max slowly started to warm up again. 

He flinched a little when Daniel knocked on the door of his shower cabin, but mindlessly walked over to unlock the door, before quickly heading back to his beloved hot shower. Daniel quickly slipped into the narrow space, putting the clothing he was holding on the small bench next to the shower. Max only then realised he was very much naked and got a little uncomfortable - but then again, this was Daniel. Max had never been more comfortable around another human being.

“You warm up, I’ll start the heater in Martha for you, okay?” Daniel told Max with a small smile. Max glanced over his shoulder and smiled. He briefly thought to see Daniel looking at his ass, but he must have been wrong. Max turned off the water, instantly shivering again.

“I’ll be right there.” he said with a nod. Daniel smiled and unfolded the large towel he had brought, holding it out to the Dutchman. Max blushed lightly and took it from him, wrapping it around his waist.

“Feel better?” Daniel asked, still lingering in the shower cabin. Max nodded.

“Much better.” he confirmed. Daniel gave him a tender smile.

“I eh… I’ll be outside.” he said, shrugging out of whatever trance he had been in. There was a light blush on Daniel’s cheeks, which made something in Max’s belly stir. But the Aussie was gone before Max could say another word, leaving Max to dress alone. Max thought briefly about what it would be like to feel Daniel’s hands on his skin, to have the Aussie pressed up against his back as they stood under the shower together. He was certain it would feel like his own little corner of heaven.

Daniel had brought him one of his sweaters, one that was even printed with the Aussie’s logo. The fabric was soft and warm against Max’s skin and Max took a moment to gently brush his fingers over the embroidered number 3. It warmed his heart that Daniel seemed to want Max to wear his clothes, something which was so foreignly intimate to Max but so incredibly thoughtful at the same time.

~~~~

Daniel was resting against the side of Martha, giving Max a smile as the Dutchman walked over. 

“You want to continue on to Lyon today?” he asked, taking Max’s dirty clothes to place them in the laundry bag. Max smiled.

“I was actually wondering if we could make a stop nearby first.” Max said. “I was googling the surroundings a bit yesterday and there is a large amphitheatre not too far from the camping grounds.” he said. Daniel nodded.

“Awesome. Lyon is only two hours away anyways, we’ve got time.” he grinned, gesturing Max to get into the passenger seat.

The amphitheatre was situated in the centre of the town, but luckily for Max and Dan, there was enough room to park Martha. Max was almost childishly excited as he dragged Daniel towards the entrance, eyes wide and his beaming smile rivalling Dan’s own. 

“It’s beautiful.” Max sighed, sitting down on one of th heavy stone steps and looking down on the podium.

“Can you imagine sitting here and actually watching a play?” he added contentedly. Daniel hummed, leaning back on his arms. 

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic at heart.” he teased, getting a glare and a raised middle finger in return.

“It was a good idea, to come here.” Daniel said. “Makes me want to perform a soliloquy or something.” he added, a cheeky smile forming on his lips. Max narrowed his eyes.

“Daniel, no.” he said slowly, not trusting the sparkle in Dan’s eyes. Daniel grinned and hopped onto his feet.

“Let’s put on a performance, huh?” he grinned cheekily, jogging down the steps and then up onto the wooden stage. Max felt his cheeks burn as the other tourists curiously looked down on the Aussie, and then back up to Max. 

“I’m not with him.” Max groaned as Daniel loudly cleared his throat. 

"We will run and scream.” Daniel started loudly, the acoustics of the amphitheatre making his voice echo through the space.”You will dance with me. They'll fulfill our dreams. And we'll be free.” he took a breath, grinning as someone whistled loudly. Daniel turned to look at Max now. 

“And we will be who we are. And they'll heal our scars. Sadness will be far away.” he recited. Max wondered what the text was from. The words hit him hard, and Max knew Daniel had not picked any random text. Max felt tears brim in his eyes, quickly putting on his sunglasses to hide his tears. Daniel had finished now, bowing dramatically as the crowd clapped for him. Max clapped as well, a small smile on his face as Daniel hopped back up to where he was sitting.

“That was amazing.” Max said with a shaky smile. Daniel noticed the strong emotions on Max’s face and smiled softly as he said down next to the Dutchman, tugging him into his side. Max sighed and rested his head on Daniel’s shoulder, smiling when Daniel pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Where did you learn that text? Was it Shakespeare or something?” Max asked, curling one arm around Daniel’s waist. Daniel grinned widely.

“Not Shakespeare.” he chuckled. “It was Mumford & Sons.” 

~~~~

When they finally arrived on the camping grounds just outside Lyon, the sun had already started to set. Daniel had bought Max a small painting of the amphitheatre, despite Max not wanting Daniel to spent the money on him, and Max had been constantly looking at during the two hour long ride to Lyon.

“I take it you like it then?” Daniel chuckled as Max yet again brushed his fingers over the outline. Max blushed a little.

“I really do. Thank you for getting it for me.” he said with a soft smile. Daniel patted his leg.

“Of course.” he said simply, before hopping out of Martha and heading to the reception building, whistling loudly as he went. 

They parked Martha under a few large trees. They were getting the hang of the camping now, working as a team to get Martha levelled and then unpacking the foldable chairs and table. 

“Barbeque tonight?” Daniel asked. Max nodded enthusiastically. 

“Sure, grocery shopping with the vespa?” he asked in return. Daniel winked. 

“I’m ready.” 

They managed not to buy too much food this time around, finding some fresh eggplants and zucchini to grill on the barbeque, as well as some spiced chicken. Daniel then spent a good 20 minutes discussing what wine to buy with a random older man. In the end, they left with 4 bottles - which was slightly too much but insanely so. 

Daniel allowed Max to help with the cooking, the Aussie taking pictures while the Dutchman excitedly fussed over the grilling meat. As they were eating, they watched the sun set together, and Max had never felt more at peace.

The peace was broken when Max’s phone rang, and Max’s face paled when he saw his father’s name flash across the screen. He took the phone with trembling hands. Daniel eyed him worriedly for a moment.

“I’ll leave you alone for a moment.” he said with a soft smile, before heading off towards the toilets.

“Hey papa.” Max muttered, picking up. He heard Jos exhale sharply on the other side and instantly knew his father was going to angry.

“What were you thinking?” Jos hissed. “Going on some fucking holiday while you should be training? And with a rival nonetheless!” he added more loudly.

“Papa, I just wanted to-” he tried. Jos interrupted him immediately.

“You should be training right now! Not pretending to be some faggot on a camping with that Australian asshole.” he hissed. Max flinched. 

“I’m not being gay with him.” he muttered. “He just took me on this trip to relax a bit, to find some pe-” he tried to explain. Jos cursed angrily.

“When will you be back?” he demanded. Max hesitated. 

“I don’t know. You better learn to leave with it.” he snapped angrily, surprising even himself. Jos seemed about ready to explode now.

“Max, get your ass back home!” he yelled. Max took a deep breath.

“No.” he said firmly, before hanging up the phone and turning the device off completely. He dropped the phone on the table and tiredly rested his head in his hands. His eyes teared up but he refused to cry, instead busying himself cleaning up the table. He flinched heavily when Daniel returned, worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Max sniffled and shrugged up his shoulder, not looking Daniel in the eye. Daniel sighed and took the bowls Max had been holding, placing them back on the table. 

“Come here.” he said firmly, pulling Max into a tight hug. Max wanted to pull away, feeling exposed as the whole camping could see them hugging, but eventually sagged into Daniel’s embrace. His paranoia over people seeing him with Daniel probably came from his father anyways. 

“I’m sorry.” Max muttered against Daniel’s shoulder, some tears rolling down his cheeks. Daniel shushed him gently.

“Don’t apologise.” he said softly. His embrace was strong and warm and Max pressed closer ever so slightly closer, wanting to feel safe. Daniel was gently stroking his hair, his lips pressing another kiss to Max’s head. And Max felt calm again.

“I’m afraid of going back.” Max muttered when they laid together in bed that night. Max had taken the initiative this time to cuddle up, resting his head on Dan’s chest and wrapping his arm around Daniel’s torso. He normally wasn’t one to initiate physical contact, but after the call with his father, he needed it.

“We still have more than enough time.” Daniel said. “For him to calm down and for us to figure out what to do.” he added, gently massaging circles on Max’s scalp. Max sighed, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s collarbone.

“You are too kind to me.” he whispered, feeling himself becoming tired. Daniel’s lips pressed against his cheek, just centimetres away from Max’s mouth.

“Just go to sleep, Maxy, everything will be just fine.” Daniel whispered. 

And Max believed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kuddos are my writer FUEL  
> find me on tumblr for some dumb posts or a chat: bwoahtastic


	4. Lyon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more about Max's feelings and ever so slightly less about the trip itself.... Also, no clumsy Martha driving lolol
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for all the love and comments for this fic! I really enjoy writing it and seeing and reading you all are enjoying it too makes it easy for me to update soon! I truly love reading the comments you all leave <3
> 
> Anyways: onto da FICCC

When Max finally woke up the next morning, it was because his pillow was vibrating. Briefly, he panicked, thinking it was his father calling him, but then realised his pillow was in fact Daniel’s chest and that the Aussie was humming. 

“What’s the time?” Max muttered sleepily, seeing the sun was high in the sky already. Daniel hummed.

“About 11 I think.” he said. Max frowned.

“You should have woken me.” he muttered. Daniel shrugged up a shoulder.

“You seemed really tired, I thought it was better to let you sleep.” he answered. “Besides, we are in no hurry today.” he added, fondly stroking his hand over Max’s back. Max let out a content noise, sleepily cuddling closer to Daniel’s chest. 

Part of him wanted to feel self-conscious about being so close to his ex-teammate - to his rival - but after last night, Max no longer wanted to. His father’s words were poison and they would fester for many more years to come, but Max wanted to slowly overcome them. Starting by finally letting Daniel close.

“Didn’t know you were such a teddy bear.” Daniel teased lightly, hand moving up until he could gently scratch at the back of Max’s neck. Max happily pushed back into the touch, his body stretching out in a rather cat like manner. Daniel chuckled before tilting Max’s chin up so the Dutchman would look him in the eye.

“What did your father say.” he asked quietly, brown eyes full of concern. Max sighed.

“He found out about the trip, so he was mad.” he said with a shrug, as if the words hadn’t felt like knives in his back. Daniel hummed.

“What did he say?” he urged again, clearly knowing full well the conversation had been worse than Max led on. Max sighed.

“He told me to stop playing faggot with you and to come home.” he blurted out. “That you were my rival and that I was being stupid.” he mumbled. Daniel hummed thoughtfully again, hand carding through Max’s hair. 

“I hate it when people use ‘faggot’” he muttered. “It’s an ugly word.” he mused, seeming distracted. Max sniffled. 

“He would never accept it if I-” he stopped speaking abruptly and sat up.

“We should eat something and go explore the city.” he said, refusing to meet Dan’s eye. Daniel sighed, but sat up too, his hand on Max’s waist to pull him into a tight hug.

“You know you can talk to me, yeah?” he asked. Max could only hum from where he was squished against Daniel’s shoulder. 

"I know." He confirmed softly, nuzzling his face against Daniel's shoulder a little. Daniel smiled and kissed his temple (Max had started to look forward to those little intimate gestures, he found them calming and so loving - it was such a foreign feeling for him). Max pulled back and smiled at Daniel. He wanted to say so much, _show_ so much, but he couldn’t.

“Thank you.” he said with a smile, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Daniel’s cheek. Daniel beamed at the gesture, squeezing Max’s wrist before nudging him in direction of the little kitchen. 

“Come on, let’s eat before you get all grumpy again.”

~~~

They took the vespa into the city centre. Daniel was driving, leaving Max to clutch on to his waist. Max dared to smile now, when Daniel couldn’t look back at him and when the helmet hid his blushing face from pedestrians. With every passing minute, and with every little gesture from the Aussie, Max was starting to care more and more. Not that he would ever act on his feelings, that fear was still rooted too deeply in his chest from growing up with Jos. 

Daniel drove them to the _Notre Dame de Fourvière_ , or, as close as they could get at least. They still had to walk up the steep slope, which Max wasn’t really looking forward to. The weather had warmed up again, and the sun was burning down heavily on them, making Max tired and sweaty without even moving a muscle. Daniel, who was obviously much more used to heat, didn’t seem to notice, grinning as he gestured Max along the steep path. 

“Come on, slowpoke.” Daniel chuckled as Max stayed behind him, walking slowly. Max huffed a little at him, getting grumpy again (it was close to lunchtime after all). Daniel noticed and took Max’s hand in his, rolling his eyes.

“Come on, grumpy sunshine.” he winked, pulling Max along. Max tensed. 

They were in public. They shouldn’t be holding hands. People were watching. 

_He was not a faggot._

Max stopped walking. Daniel turned to him with a concerned look on his face, letting go of his hand.

“Sorry, I-” Daniel started. Max shook his head. Daniel shouldn’t apologise, Daniel was perfect. This fear and disgust wasn’t what Max truly felt, this was what Jos had told him to feel. Max took a deep breath and reached for Daniel’s hand, completely intertwining their fingers.

“Let’s go,” he said with a smile. Daniel smiled softly, squeezing his palm and leading him along again. 

_Notre Dame de Fourvière_ looked like it came straight from a fairytale. Max couldn’t help but smile as they neared the building, his hand still tangled with Dan’s. 

“Want to see the inside too?” Dan asked. Max nodded eagerly in return, pulling Daniel along to join the line for tickets.

The inside of the cathedral didn’t disappoint either. There was so much to see that Max didn’t know where to look anymore, twirling in circles to make sure he didn’t miss anything. He snapped out of his trance when he realised Dan had taken a picture of him. 

“Stop.” he grumbled, shielding his face with his hand. Daniel grinned.

“No, you are beautiful.” he said, winking at Max. Max frowned a little but let Dan take another photo. 

As they left the cathedral, Daniel nudged their shoulders together and Max felt his heart soften under Daniel’s glance. He didn’t take Daniel’s hand as they walked back down but walked close enough that their palms and shoulders brushed together. With his phone still back on the camping, hidden away somewhere in one of Martha’s small cupboards, he felt he could finally relax. He no longer felt like his father was watching over his shoulder, and he could be himself now.

_Les Halles de Lyon_ was pretty much what Max thought heaven would look like. It was a large hall filled with different stalls selling regional food and drinks and everything smelled amazing. Daniel found a small table in the corner of the halls and told Max to sit down.

“First round’s on me.” he grinned, before disappearing in the crowd.

Max waited a little impatiently. He missed his phone now, as he had no way of contacting Daniel in case the Aussie couldn’t find him anymore. Anxiousness took over the softness and calmness that had been in his chest all day. He stared at the crowds, looking for the familiar mop of unruly curls. 

He let out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding when he saw Daniel returning. He was carrying a wooden board filled with different cheeses and meats, and a paper bag that was filled with different regional pastries.

“And wine to flush it all down with.” Daniel winked, putting a bottle of red wine on the table as well.

“Did I look hungry?” Max said, seeming a bit amused. Daniel chuckled.

“Mate, you’re always hungry.” 

They ate in silence for a moment, until Daniel let out a happy groan when trying one of the pastries.

“You have to try this.” the Aussie said, mouth still full. He was holding out another piece of the pastry to the Dutchman, an expectant look on his face. Max hesitated, wanting to take it from him with his hands, but instead leaned in to simply take a bite. He let out a surprised noise at the sweet taste.

“We need to buy more of these!” he muttered, leaning in to let an amused looking Daniel place the remainder of the little cake in his mouth too.

“There is some sugar on your cheek.” Daniel chuckled. Max hummed and wiped at his face a little. 

“Is it gone?” he asked. Daniel snorted.

“God no.” he chuckled. “Here, let me.” he said, leaning in and brushing his fingers over Max’s cheek, the pad of his thumb lightly ghosting over Max’s bottom lip.

“There.” Daniel said, voice soft and his smile almost loving. Max shuddered lightly under the intensity of it all. 

After the food, Daniel brought Max to a large park, and Max wondered briefly how well Daniel had really prepared for today. The park was beautiful, but when Max realised they were heading towards a zoo, he gasped excitedly. 

“I checked, they have lions.” Daniel said with a wink. Max’s eyes widened even more, his steps speeding up. Daniel chuckled and followed after him with a fondly exasperated look on his face. 

“They are sleeping!” Max complained as they reached the right enclosure. The large cats were all laying stretched out in the warm summer air, the impressive male lion even rolling over until he was resting on his back, his belly warming in the sun. 

“They really are just big house cats.” Daniel chuckled, Max nodding in return. Daniel smirked.

“ ‘Unleash the Lion’ does not sound so tough anymore now, huh?” he said cheekily. Max huffed at him.

“At least I don’t have a skunk on my helmet.” he answered, quickly rushing away as a very offended Aussie rushed after him.

“It’s a honey badger!” Daniel called. Max turned.

“It’s a skunk that hisses.” he said with a shake of his head. Daniel gasped and charged towards him, surprising Max by hoisting him up over his shoulder.

“Apologise or I’m not putting you down!” Daniel giggled, struggling to hold the wiggly Dutchman over his shoulder. Max squeaked and laughed almost uncontrollably.

“Skunk!” he managed to choke out again, grinning so wide his cheeks hurt. Daniel’s fingers dug into his waist and Max let out a surprised noise.

“Ah, you’re ticklish.” Daniel said mischievously, setting Max on the ground again but trapping him against his chest. 

“You better apologise darling.” Daniel purred in Max’s ear as the Dutchman tried to catch his breath.

“Never.” Max answered firmly, before breaking out in another fit of giggles as Daniel tickled his waist. Daniel held him tightly and no matter how hard Max tried, he could not free himself from Daniel’s hold.

“Fine. Fine!” he gasped out. “I apologise!” Daniel stopped tickling him and Max clutched on to the Aussie’s shoulders as he tried to catch his breath. Daniel’s hands rested over his ribs now, the Aussie grinning down on him.

“I like it when you laugh.” Daniel said softly. Max huffed.

“I almost couldn’t breathe anymore!” he grumbled in return, but he was smiling too. Daniel let go of him now.

“Come on. Let’s continue.” 

They dined together in a small, regional restaurant, their feet touching under the table as they talked and laughed without a care in the world. On their way home, Daniel drove again, Max pressing as close to Dan’s back as he dared and smiling as Daniel gently squeezed the arm curled around his waist.

Max was exhausted when they stepped back into Martha, and he let himself fall belly first on top of the bed with a content sigh. Daniel laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. Max sighed and wiggled closer. When Daniel turned his head to face him, their noses almost touched. Max stretched his neck so their noses did touch, gently bumping them together. Daniel smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling up.

“You are special, you know that?” he whispered softly, resting their foreheads together. Max huffed.

“I’m really not.” he answered. Daniel sighed, the warm breath brushing over Max’s face.

“If only you knew.” he said softly, before sitting up and scooting off the bed.

“Know what?” Max asked, getting up as well. Daniel shook his head, almost seeming sad.

“It doesn’t matter.” he said dismissively, tugging his shirt off and revealing all the artwork on his skin. Max stepped closer, fingers brushing over the inside of Daniel’s arm, just above the crook of his elbow. ‘Shine on’ was tattooed on the Aussie’s skin with blocky letter and Max smiled as he touched the words.

“I didn’t see this one before.” Max muttered, tracing the letters. Daniel stayed quiet, as if he didn’t want to scare Max away from touching him. “It suits you.” Max added more quietly. He wanted to stop touching Daniel but he also didn’t want it to end. 

When he raised his eyes to meet Dan’s, he realised Daniel was looking at his lips, a thoughtful look on the man’s face. Max swallowed thickly, raising his chin slightly so his lips got closer to Dan’s. Dan’s lips parted and he leaned in too, a hand ghosting over Max’s hip to pull him near. Daniel was so close now, and Max could almost feel Daniel’s lips brushing over his...

With a rush of panic clutching at his chest, Max took a step back. A hint of sadness swirled in Daniel’s eyes, but he seemed understanding.

“Come on, let’s go to bed.” the Aussie said, finishing to get changed. Max nodded silently, unsure how to feel or what to do. Daniel sighed when Max did not move.

“It’s okay.” he said, as if he knew about the internal struggle going on inside Max’s head. The Aussie handed him one of his oversized shirts again, and it felt like a peace offering. Max gave him a hesitant smile and put it on, smoothing the soft fabric down. 

Max wasn’t sure if Daniel would want to cuddle with him this time around, not after what just happened, but the Aussie didn’t hesitate to pull him close. They both laid on their sides this time around, Daniel’s chest pressed up against his back and their hands tangled together in front of Max’s stomach. Max felt himself starting to drift off quickly. 

Before he fell asleep, he felt Daniel exhale shakily against the top of his head, the Aussie gently pressing a kiss just behind Max’s ear.

_“If only you knew.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


	5. Morvan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be probably one 1 more chapter after this *sed sigh*
> 
> I tried to include some of Daniel's insecurities as well - hope that doesn't take the focus too much off the story jsjs
> 
> As always: ENJOY

_Max laughed as Daniel jogged after him again, strong arms wrapping around his waist and lifting him up, the two of them clumsily falling into soft grass. Daniel was leaning over him, grinning down on him, and Max felt nothing but love. He reached out to touch Daniel's cheek, pulling him into a kiss._

_Daniel's lips were soft and perfect over his and Max finally felt complete._

_Daniel was suddenly roughly pulled away from him, and Max gasped when it was suddenly his father leaning over him._

_"Please don't hurt me, papa." Max cried out, looking around in despair for Dan, for his safety. Jos's face was set in anger, his grasp painful on Max's arms..._

"No!" Max gasped out, sitting up in bed. He turned sharply when hands curled around his biceps, wanting to pull away before realising who it was.

"Dan…" Max whimpered, instantly falling into the Aussie's arms. Daniel held him tightly.

"Ssh sunshine, it was just a nightmare." he soothed gently, running his fingers over the back of Max's neck. Max let out a strangled sob, nuzzling his face against Dan's shoulder. Daniel didn't ask him what the nightmare had been about, but simply comforted him, whispering gentle nonsense in Max's ear as the Dutchman laid curled against him. 

"It's okay Max, I would never let anyone hurt you." Daniel whispered soffy. Max sniffled.

"That's not in your control." He whispered. "Right now we are together, but when I go home again… you aren't there and my dad is." He said even more softly, face pressed against Daniel's chest. Daniel seemed to want to say many more things, but refrained from doing so.

"I’m sorry for waking you.” Max muttered when Daniel did not speak anymore, seeming lost in his own thoughts. Daniel blinked and then smiled down on him.

“Don’t be silly, it’s fine.” he said resolutely, bumping their noses together briefly. Max sighed, absentmindedly dragging his fingers over Daniel’s arm.

“Where are we going tomorrow?” Max asked Daniel softly, wanting to get his mind off the nightmare. Daniel hummed.

“I thought we could go to Morvan. It’s about halfway between here and Paris.” he said. “It’s a nature park, so it can be our moment of peace before we go to the hectic city,” he added. Max hummed.

“That sounds nice.” he muttered sleepily. Daniel smiled. 

“I hope it will be.” he answered. “But it is also quite a drive, so let’s sleep a little bit more.” he added softly. Max nodded slowly, eyes closed already.

“You’re the best, Dan.” he muttered. Daniel chuckled, cradling Max close as if he was the most precious being ever.

“Sleep, darling.” Daniel whispered. “I’ve got you.” 

~~~~~~

When Max woke up again, Daniel was no longer in bed. Max sighed, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. He found himself missing Daniel, missing his safe embrace, and that feeling kind of scared him.

“Ah you’re awake.” Daniel said suddenly, poking his head into the motorhome. “I made some breakfast, are you coming?” he asked. Max hummed and rubbed at his eyes, nodding in Daniel’s direction. He liked these moments of domestic comfort, they made him feel as if this was more than just a holiday, that Daniel and him had the potential to be so much more than just ex teammate’s. just friends. Max sighed deeply, trying to shake those thoughts off. He got up and pulled a sweater on over his shirt, one of his own sweaters this time, before stepping out of Martha. 

Daniel was sprawled in one of the uncomfortable chairs at the table. He had prepared a mix of fruit and some yoghurt, as well as some fresh croissants. Max hummed appreciatively and sat down next to the Aussie.

“Looks amazing.” he said appreciatively. Daniel smiled at him, happily munching on an apple. 

“I’d make a good housewife.” he chuckled, causing Max to blush a deep red, trying not to think about what it would be like to come home to Daniel every day. He sighed.

“I’m sorry for last night by the way.” Max said. He felt rather childish over having a nightmare, but Daniel didn’t seem to mind.

“Nightmares are normal.” Daniel said. “I used to have a lot of them, after Jules. And Anthoine.” he added more softly. Max swallowed thickly, unsure what to do with Daniel opening up to him like this. He reached out to touch Daniel’s hand briefly before filling a glass with orange juice and pushing it in the Australian’s direction. Someone sweet never failed to cheer him up. Daniel gave him appreciative smile, taking a sip from the drink.

“Thank you.” 

~~~~~~

It took them a little over 2 hours to drive to the Morven, where they found a camping close to _Lac de Settons_. Max drove this time, while Daniel fell asleep in the passenger seat. It gave Max another opportunity to think everything through. He knew his affection for Daniel went deeper than just friendship, but he did not know if he would ever be able to push his father’s word down enough for him to be able to act on it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Daniel, to tell him everything he felt for the Aussie, but he knew himself good enough to know that would take a while. And with the trip ending soon, he just hoped he’d one day get the happy ending he was looking for.

Max arranged the camping this time, Daniel still asleep curled up against the window. Max felt bad for keeping Daniel up with his nightmare the night before, and so he thought he could make it up to him.

When Max came back with a map of the campgrounds and some coins for the showers, he opened the door to the passenger side to gently wake Daniel up. Daniel only stirred the first time Max gently shook his arm a little, but finally woke as Max stroked his cheek.

“Are we there?” he asked sleepily, contentedly leaning into Max’s touch. Max smiled tenderly. Sleepy Daniel was adorable.

“Yeah, and I checked in already. We just need to park Martha.” he explained. Daniel grinned.

“Awesome, let’s do it.” 

~~~~~~

They went for a hike once everything was unpacked. There was a waterfall nearby, and Max had googled a route to get there. The path took them through a lush forward, large stones lining the sides and a gentle stream running parallel to their footsteps. It was peaceful and they barely saw another soul. They walked in silence for most part, but it was comfortable and familiar by now. 

“Jules and I went for a walk like this once, together with Charles when he was little.” Daniel started suddenly. Max did not speak but hummed to let Daniel know he was listening. Daniel was always open with his emotions and was definitely not as quiet as Max was, but the only thing that Daniel often kept safely hidden away was his pain over losing Jules. And Max did not want to ruin the moment Daniel was opening up to him.

“There was a river quite like this one too, and we and Jules were messing around.” Daniel continued. “And Charles wanted to look at some fish and fell into the water. It wasn’t deep, but it scared him obviously, and he was shivering from the cold when we carried him back.” Daniel sighed. “It’s weird to see him at Ferrari now, a part of me still thinks he is that little kid with the bad balance.” 

Max wasn’t sure what to say, wasn’t sure why Daniel was telling him this. He knew Daniel and Charles were close, something which often made Max uncomfortable, but he hadn’t realised how far back they went. Daniel turned to look at Max. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to make this all so depressed.” Daniel sighed, shaking his head. Max quickly grasped Daniel’s hand.

“It’s okay, you can tell me anything.” he blurted out. Daniel gave him a curious look, but then slung his arm over Max’s shoulders.

“I know, thank you.” 

They arrived at the waterfall after walking a little over an hour. The sound of the falling water was loud, but somehow also comforting - a white noise that droned out everything else. 

Max took a photo of Daniel looking at the waterfall, the Aussie’s face relaxed and unguarded. Max loved that look on him. Daniel turned to him and hummed.

“Want to sit and have a drink?” he asked, poking at Max’s full backpack. Max nodded, following Daniel as the Aussie walked over to a large flat stone sticking out from the slope near the waterfall. Daniel sat down just on the edge, leaving enough space for Max to sit next to him. 

They shared the bottle of juice Max had brought with him, looking at the waterfall together. Max shifted after a moment, having trouble balancing himself on the edge of the rock, and instead sat down behind Daniel. Daniel turned to wink cheekily at him.

“Trying to be the big spoon for once?” he joked. Max glared at him but scooted closer until he was practically pressed up against Daniel’s back, his legs on either side of him. Daniel let out a soft noise and leaned back against Max’s chest, pulling Max’s arms around his waist.

“This is nice.” he muttered happily, but Max felt saddened. Daniel deserved someone who could love him openly and with all his heart, and while Max did succeed at the “with all his heart part” he doubted he could ever do so openly. Daniel turned his head to look at Max as best he could, seeing the somber look on his face.

“Maxy?” he asked softly. Max sighed, giving Daniel a shaky smile.

“I’m glad to be here with you.” he whispered, even though he wanted to say so much more. 

“I’m glad you are here too, Max, really glad.” Daniel answered. His eyes were trailing down to Max’s lips again and Max shuddered. He leaned in until their foreheads were resting together, their position making their necks and backs ache but neither man cared. 

“Daniel, I…” Max stuttered awkwardly. Daniel shushed him softly. 

“I know.” he said with a small smile, before leaning in to close the gap between them. Daniel's lips were soft and warm over Max's, causing the Dutchman to gasp. He wanted to kiss back, deepen it, but all he could do was clutch on to Daniel with all his might, keeping their lips together as his whole body seemed frozen. Daniel broke the kiss after just a few moments, rolling over onto his knees and pulling Max into a hug as the younger man trembled.

"It's okay." Daniel said fondly as Max let out an incoherent noise. Max cleared his throat.

"I liked that." He muttered eventually. Daniel grinned against the top of his head.

"So did I." 

They took their time walking back to the campgrounds, talking and joking softly. They onlystopped briefly when a fat squirrel sat down in the middle of path. The animal sniffed up at them a little, fluffy orange tail swishing from side to side. Daniel knelt down and held out his hand, tutting softly at the animal.

"Martha does not need a pet." Max joked, the sound of his voice scaring the squirrel off again. Daniel pouted at him before looking after the retreating animal. Max laced their fingers together, tugging Daniel along.

"Come on, I'm hungry."

~~~~

Max had expected the kiss to change something between them, but Dan was still Dan, and the ease with which they interacted stayed. Daniel touched him more freely now, wrapping an arm around Max's waist as Max focused on the fish cooking on the barbeque, and pressing a soft kiss to Max's cheek as he handed him a beer. 

Max was more hesitant about it all, especially with the other guests on the camping who could easily spot them, but he revelled in Dan's gentle affection.

He kissed Daniel for the second time when they were watching the sunset together, the two of them sitting on the grass with their backs against Martha's wheel. Max had pressed a little closer to the Aussie and when Daniel had turned to look at him, Max had pressed their lips together. He had been so nervous to initiate a kiss, but when Daniel instantly smiled against his lips, dragging Max to straddle his lap, all those fears fell away immediately. 

Max was a bit more daring this time, parting his lips and letting Daniel deepen the kiss. It was not his first kiss, but it still made Max tremble and gasp into Daniel's mouth, the Aussie's warm hands slipping under the hem of his shirt to rest on his waist. 

"You are amazing." Daniel whispered, trailing kisses down Max's cheek and neck. Max let him, closing his eyes and tilting his head so he had better access. 

He could not get enough.

That night, Max had no nightmares. It had taken a good while for them to fall asleep, the two of them laying curled together under the sheets and sharing lazy kisses and hesitant touched, but even with all the excitement - sleep proved stronger.

Daniel fell asleep first, snoring softly as he curled around Max's back. The Aussie's phone was charging on Max's side of the bed, and Max hummed curiously when the phone screen lit up with a message. His heart fell as he read what it said.

_Tell me if you need anything, mon pote. I'm here for you always❤ - Charles_

It was innocent enough, but Max was still so insecure about what was going on between him and Daniel, that this message hit him like a blow to his stomach. What if this was just a holiday thing? What if Daniel did not care as strongly as Max thought?

What if Daniel's heart really belonged to Charles?

Max had no nightmares that night. Because he barely slept at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THEY KISSED
> 
> TWICE
> 
> FINALLY
> 
> Kuddos and comments are the fuel to my writing ❤  
> Fins me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


	6. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the very last chapter has arrived. I'm a little sad it's over, but this feels like a fitting ending. Big thank yous to everyone who read/kuddo'd/commented, you are all awesome and made writing this possible. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the very final chapter! As always. I'd love to read what you think! Feel free to leave kuddos and comments, I love them!

Max got up early the next morning, packing all his belongings in a small suitcase. He bought a plane ticket from Paris to Nice to leave the next day. He couldn’t bare having to drive all the way back home with the Aussie, not when he clearly didn’t mean anything to Daniel. 

He sat outside at the table while he waited for Daniel to wake up, mulling his thoughts over and over again. He debated on calling Charles, but felt awkward. how do you call someone you do not particularly like and tell them that you think you both love the same man? 

Max sighed and tiredly wiped at his face. He eventually settled on calling Nico, as Nico meant speaking Dutch, making sure Daniel couldn’t listen in on them.

“Hey piemelkop!” Nico greeted as he picked up. “How is the honeymoon?” the German teased. Max let a deep sigh, and Nico instantly turned serious.

“What is wrong?” he asked worriedly. Max anxiously tapped his fingers against the table.

“I… For a moment I thought he really liked me.” he started. “We kissed and cuddled and you know… We were happy. But then I saw Charles had been texting him and I don’t know what to do anymore.” he muttered. Nico hummed thoughtfully. 

“Charles and Dan are close, they have a history. But maybe it’s just friendship, darling, it doesn’t have to mean anything.” Nico soothed. “How long until the trip is over?” he added.

“We arrive in Paris tomorrow.” Max said. “I bought a plane ticket to Nice for the day after. I don’t think I can bear having to travel back with him.” he sighed. Nico hummed thoughtfully.

“That’s a good option to have.” he agreed. “But please, talk to Dan, don’t make everything fall apart over a misunderstanding.” Nico added firmly.

“I know.” Max mumbled in answer. He wanted to ask Nico more, just to have the German settle his nerves, but Daniel stepped out of the motorhome at the very moment.

“I got to go, thanks Nico.” Max quickly said into his phone, waiting for Nico to say goodbye too before hanging up. Daniel gave him a curious look.

“Who was that?” he asked, settling down in the other chair and tiredly ruffling his messy curls.

“Nico.” Max said. “He needed my advice for something about Kevin.” Max lied. Dan nodded, although he seemed to doubt Max’s honesty.

“So, today we go to Paris.” Daniel spoke up after a moment of silence. Max nodded.

“I bought a plane ticket for tomorrow.” he blurted out. “My dad needs me so I need to be back home soon.” he lied, refusing to meet Dan’s eye. Daniel drew in a sharp breath.

“Max, your dad…” he started worriedly. Max shook his head.

“It’s fine. “ he muttered. “I’m sorry I can’t help drive Martha back.” he added. Daniel shrugged.

“I’ll be fine.” he said. “I just hope you will be too.” he added more quietly. Max sighed.

“I will be.” he said, brushing off all Dan’s concerns. “Let’s just enjoy today.” he added, reaching out to lightly touch Dan’s hand. Daniel smiled at him, linking their fingers together. 

“We will.”

~~~~~~

They packed Martha in silence, Max trying to find ways not to have to kiss Daniel, even though he really wanted to despite everything. Still, as Daniel pushed the last chair inside, the Aussie turned and pulled him close.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Daniel asked, arms loosely wrapped around Max’s waist. Max gave him a tight lipped smile. 

“I’m find, just sad this is ending.” he sighed. He wasn’t lying now, he was really sad. But not just about the holiday ending, but also the ending of them together. Daniel nudged their noses together.

“Me too.” he whispered, before leaning in to kiss Max. Max sighed and readily kissed back, one hand curling around the back of Dan’s neck. If this was all ending, then there was no harm in stealing one last kiss. 

Daniel pulled back reluctantly, smiling tenderly at Max. Max felt like crying, but smiled back, before quickly hiding his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck and hugging the Aussie tightly. Daniel hugged back, pressing another kiss to Max’s temple.

“I’m so glad we went on this road trip together. Just you, me… and Martha.” he whispered. Max sighed, clutching on even tighter.

“Me too.” he whispered, before slowly pulling away. Daniel was smiling at his with such a sweet and loving look on his face, Max almost forgot what had happened. He averted his eyes and let go of Daniel.

“Come on, we better start driving if we want to still spent the day in the city.” Max muttered. Daniel chuckled.

“You’re right Maxy, you’re absolutely right.”

~~~~~~

Daniel drove again, Max staying curled up in the passenger seat as he pretended to sleep. He heard Daniel hum along to the music that was playing, and the Aussie carefreeness and comfort around him only made Max love him more. 

God he was so fucked. 

The closer they got to Paris, the more saddened and anxious Max got. Paris was where this would end, where Daniel would stop loving him and return to Charles. Max curled closer to the window and closed his eyes tightly to keep his tears in. 

“Maxy, what is going on?” Daniel tried quietly, reaching over to touch Max’s shoulder. Max pretended to be asleep and didn’t answer. He heard Daniel sigh and then fiddle around with the phone attached to the dashboard to check the navigation. 

They had found a camping just on the outskirts of Paris, from where they could take the vespa to the city centre. Daniel had claimed to be comfortable driving Martha into the centre, but Max had vetoed that idea. He was sure that would end in cursing, a crash or both. The vespa was the safer option, and would allow Max to clutch on close to Daniel for one last time.

When they arrived at the camping grounds, Max stepped out of Martha before Daniel could speak, heading to the small reception building to arrange their place. When he returned, he found Daniel frowning at him but he ignored the look.

“Come on, we can park on the field over there.” Max said, gesturing in the right direction.

Daniel stayed quiet until they had parked Martha properly. They were both inside, moving some stuff around to create space for them to sit, and Daniel found Max’s packed suitcase. He lifted it up, putting it on the bed and placing his hand on top of it. 

“I don’t understand what I did wrong.” he muttered vaguely. Max, who had been taking some juice out of the fridge, stilled.

“Nothing, you did nothing wrong.” he muttered. Daniel turned to him, a lost expression on his face.

“I don’t believe you are leaving because of your dad.” he muttered, shaking his head. “I did something wrong and you are leaving because of that.” he said firmly. Max felt trapped, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and took a step back.

“Let’s not have this conversation. It’s okay, let’s not ruin our last day together.” he muttered. Daniel shook his head.

“It’s not okay! You are clearly upset and suddenly want to leave and I don’t want you to!” Daniel said more frantically. Max felt himself get angry.

“Don’t pretend you care.” he muttered, turning away and moving to the door. Daniel caught his wrist now. 

“What do you mean? Max I…” he took a deep breath to calm himself. “I care so much about you. You have no idea.” he sighed. Max clenched his fists. 

“Then why are you texting Charles?” he blurted out. Daniel looked at him with a bewildered look on his face.

“Charles?” he asked. Max sniffled, wiping at the tears starting to spill down his cheeks.

“I saw what he send you last night.” he hiccuped. “I-I know I’m not as pretty as he is, or as outgoing but-” he started. Daniel shook his head fervently, reaching out to clutch at Max’s shoulders.

“I don’t care about Charles in that way.” he sighed. “We are close, as we’ve known each other for such a long time, but I don’t like him that way. He is like a little brother to me, nothing more.” he added. Max peeked up at him through his lashes.

“But-” he tried. Daniel shook his head.

“I love you, Max.” he said. “Only you.” Max fell silent now, his eyes widening. 

“You-... I…” he stuttered dumbly, eyes blinking heavily. “I’m not worth it.” Daniel sighed, pressing his palm against Max’s cheek.

“If only you could see yourself the way I see you.” he whispered. Max blushed, feeling embarrassed.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered. “This is all just so new to me that I… I can’t quite believe it yet.” Max tried to explain. Daniel shushed him gently, opening his arms for Max to cuddle close.

“I understand. Just next time, talk to me yeah?” he asked softly. Max nodded, leaning in to press a hesitant to Daniel’s lips.

“I promise.” 

Daniel drove the vespa again, Max sitting behind him and clutching on to his waist. Max couldn’t get the goofy smile of his face as he sat close to Daniel. Awesome, amazing, kind Daniel who had admitted to loving him. Max felt like screaming to everyone that he was the luckiest man alive. 

They had a late lunch in a little bistro in the centre, and Max felt at peace again. Daniel sat close to him, talking softly and making Max laugh constantly. Max was happy and content and even let Daniel wrap an arm around him even though they were in public. 

Daniel ordered a bottle of champagne for them to share, and when the waiter asked if it was a special occasion, Daniel beamed when Max was the one to answer.

“A date.” Max said with a smile, and when the waiter left to get the bottle, Daniel pulled him into a chaste kiss. 

“You’re amazing.” Daniel whispered in his ear.

They shared mille-feuille together, which mostly turned into Max feeding Daniel bites of the sweet pastry as the Aussie pouted at him for more.

“Will you still fly back tomorrow?” Daniel asked between bites. Max blushed and shook his head.

“No I want to stay with you. And Martha.” he said softly. Daniel grinned, kissing his temple.

“I’m glad.” he said softly. “And when we’re back in Monaco, maybe you can come over to stay with me for a bit? To be sure everything with your dad will settle down.” he added. Max tangled their hands together.

“I want nothing more.” 

~~~~~~~~

They sauntered through a modern art museum together, hand in hand and focusing more on each other than the artwork around them. When the sun started to set, Daniel brought Max over to see the Eiffel Tower. Max convinced Dan to take a selfie of them together with the tower in the background, and just as he got ready to snap the shot, Daniel moved to press a kiss to his cheek.

It would forever be Max’s favourite picture.

Daniel stood staring at the Eiffel tower, one arm slung over Max’s shoulders. Max turned to look up at Daniel, a soft look on his face.

“Hey Dan?” he said softly.

“Yeah?” Daniel asked, turning to look at him. Max gently nudged him with his shoulder, giving the Aussie a nervous, but mostly loving, smile.

“I love you too.” 

~~~~

They returned to Martha late at night, still pressing closer to each other than was probably necessary. They were both tired but content and immediately set off to go to bed. 

Max watched as Daniel pulled off his shirt to get changed, the Aussie reaching for his sleep shirt. Max caught his wrist.

“No.” he whispered. Daniel turned to him, raising his eyebrow. Max smiled shyly at him, taking off his own shirt too before stepping closer and tugging Daniel into a kiss. Daniel hummed against his lips, warm arms slipping around Max’s waist and pressing against his bare back. Max shuddered lightly, sighing and parting his lips for Daniel to deepen the kiss. 

He pushed the Aussie back towards the bed, the two of them falling onto the covers in a heap of limbs. Max was now braced over Daniel, but the Aussie quickly flipped them over, hovering over Max and placing featherlight kisses over Max’s throat and chest.

“We don’t have to do anything.” Daniel muttered. “If you’re not comfortable with it.” he added softly, sucking a gentle bruise on Max’s collarbone. Max gasped, fingers tangling into Daniel’s hair. The curls were just as soft as they looked.

“I just wanted to be close to you.” Max muttered, a lazy smile on his lips as he trailed the hand that was not tangled in Dan’s hair over the Australian’s spine. Daniel grinned. 

“Okay.” he said, nudging their noses together. “That’s more than enough fo me.” 

~~~~

When Max woke up the next morning, he was cuddled into a warm embrace. Dan’s chest rose and fall slowly under his ear, the Aussie still fast asleep. Max smiled slightly, pressing a kiss to Daniel’s bicep, just over the cupid tattoo. Daniel sluggishly blinked awake, angling his head to look down on Max.

“Morning beautiful.” he muttered hoarsely. Max grinned and tugged him into a kiss, not quite believing he could do that freely now. 

“Morning.” he answered, settling himself more comfortable on Daniel’s chest, his chin resting on his folded arms. Daniel trailed his finger over Max’s cheek.

“God I got lucky with you.” he sighed contentedly. Max chuckled softly, leaning in to press a tender kiss to Daniel’s lips.

“We both did.” 

~~~~~~

_They ended up keeping Martha, obviously. Neither of them could bear to see the motorhome go._

_And every year since, whenever they could, they drove her out of the garage and went on a trip._

_At first, they only went together. But even when their family grew, Martha remained, and even though the trips got increasingly more complicated, they were still the highlights of their year._

_And when anyone questioned them how they got together, their answers were always the same._

_“A Motorhome named Martha.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I have to mention Daniel and Max possibly using Martha to go on trips with their children? YOU BET! The very image of it keeps me alive, just them camping with little toddlers and AHH
> 
> Okay that's enough hehe. Again, thank you so, so much for all your love <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for Max and kids okay
> 
> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
